Inuyasha and the Little Shimmer
by MythicaXVampiress319
Summary: It was a typical day in Feudal Japan. Nothing out of the ordinary, birds singing in the summer breeze, little creatures scurrying around playing games. All was quiet……. BOOM! "Why did you go and do that for, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.
1. Arguments

It was a typical day in Feudal Japan. Nothing out of the ordinary, birds singing in the summer breeze, little creatures scurrying around playing games. All was quiet…….

BOOM!!!!!!!!

"Why did you go and do that for, Kagome?!!" Inuyasha yelled as he climbed out of the crater in the shape of his body that dug a large groove into the ground.

"I told you to get out of the tree, it had poison ivy in it!" she yelled back. "I was just trying to help you!"

"And I told you my body is different than yours, I don't have to worry about that stuff! Why can't you just leave me alone, all you do is bother me, anyway!" Kagome glared at him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" With each sit, Inuyasha would dig back into the ground, making another impression beside the first one.

"Not again…." Miroku said coming up the trail from Kaede's village, Shippo and Sango behind him with Kirara bringing up the back.

"How many times did she say sit this time?" Sango asked as they set the food and supplies down. Miroku looked at each crater in the ground and said the first hole here was just once, but the other one was…….four times?"

"Five……" Inuyasha grumbled from the ground. He climbed out and shook the dirt from him and sat on the ground. "Stupid woman, always worrying about the little things, but when it comes to fighting demons you have to tell her what to do." He mumbled and Kagome growled in frustration, causing him to flinch back as she sat beside him.

"So which way are we headed now?" Shippo asked as he dug into a piece of fruit.

"Northeastern villages have been having demon troubles, destroying the village and killing off the people." Sango said. "Something to look into."

"I guess we are going to the Northeast then." Kagome said with a smile. Then she looked up at the sky, watching a pair of larks fly over head. "Wonder what kind of demon is terrorizing those people."

"A dead one." Inuyasha said simply as he dug into a bowl of instant Ramen.

"You are so crude!" Kagome said stabbing her chopsticks into her sushi.

"You want me to let it live? Destroy more villages?" Inuyasha yelled, turning to her.

"Of course not! But you don't have be so blunt about it! Death is a sensitive topic!" she countered.

"Humans, you make no sense. Death happens all the time, why be so fidgety about it?"

"Because once you die, that's it! We don't heal from near death experiences like demons can!"

"Then don't be so weak!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed. Miroku said, "That makes seven in one day."

Shippo nodded and said, "Idiot."


	2. Crash, Bash, Surprise!

The sky was clear, no clouds out. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome rode on Shippo as he had turned into a giant pink ball. Sango rode on Kirara as they flew over the woods and mountains below. The river rushed below them, making a calming effect.

"So, exactly what kind of damage is being done to this village? Claw marks? Acid? The usual strength?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems that the demon waits until sunset and then begins to terrorize the village. Breaking houses, stomping people. But it's said, that the first thing anyone sees before the village is attacked is a little girl demon running through the streets." Sango said, from Kirara's back beside Shippo. She was now dressed in her battle gear instead of her everyday Kimono. Her Hiraikotsu was sitting on her back.

"A little girl?" Kagome asked. "Why would they see a little girl?" Her hand tightened on the bow in her hand, her arrows at her back.

"Well, obviously, the little brat is helping the demon, leading it to the villages." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes. His Tetsusaiga leaned against his shoulder, sitting in his lap.

"Inuyasha, you just don't like children that much, so you?" Shippo asked with a frown. "Remember the half demon kids from the island?" he asked.

"Actually, it can't be a coincedence if the girl was spotted before each attack. You may have to accept she is on on the destruction with the demon. "Miroku said, his staff proped against him like Inuyasha's sword.

"You mean that little girl could be evil?" Shippos whined.

"Why not? That little girl, Kana, was. She worked with Naraku."

"She didn't have a choice! She was spelled!"

"Nope. On her own." Inuyasha said. At that moment, something swished passed Kirara, causing her to dodge to the side, but not until after it nicked her fromt left paw.

"What was that?" Sango asked looking for where it came from. Kagome looked over and down into the trees, looking for something or someone that could have shot the weapon. She looked and seen something glimmer in the sunlight through the trees, and then gasped.

"Look out!!" she called as another zipped by Shippo. "Down there! Who is it?" she asked. Inuyasha stood and smirked.

"Whoever they are they are about to realize, I am not in the mood for this." He jumped off of Shippo and straight into the trees where Kagome had pointed. "C'mon outta there!!" he said, swinging Tetsusaiga at the tree tops. A shadow passed over a few limbs, someone running away. "Oh no you don't!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. He stopped on a branch to look up, and seen Kagome falling from the sky. She had jumped down as well.

"Not again!" he said and caught her before she fell to the ground and her death. "Why do you keep doing that, you idiot?!"

"Because I know you'll catch me." She said smiling.

"One of these days, I won't catch you, then maybe you'll think twice about jumping like that!" he said and lifted her onto his back to take off after the attacker. Keep your arrow ready." He told her.

"Right." She nodded and readied her bow and arrow pointing in front of her. Inuyasha caught up to the attacker, running just a few yards behind him.

"Steady…" he said and then jumped a few feet closer. "Now!!" Kagome shot her arrow at the shadow in front of them and prayed it would work. The attacker looked behind him in time to see the arrow coming and veer to the right. "No!" Inuyasha cried as he shot after him. The shadow disappeared around a tree and Inuyasha stopped to sniff around. Then he shot to the left and ended up bursting out of the trees and into a clearing by a village. He skidded to a stop on the end of the tree's large branch and looked around.

"Well, how about that. We made it." He smirked.

"Over there!" She cried and Inuyasha looked over to see the shadowed silhouette of their attacker running over the roof tops. He took off after him, once again. Villagers noticed them running and began to yell and holler. The attacker turned around, jumping from the roof and shot another weapon, it was an arrow. Without thinking, Kagome shot one of her own. It flew, glowing purple with her spiritual power, and shattered the other arrow and aimed at the attacker. It caught him in the top part of his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. "Yes!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the roof and sat her down.

"Tarou!!" one of the villagers shouted. "Damn demon! You will pay for wounding our village protector!" One of the elderly men shouted up, shaking his fist.

"Bring it on, old man!" he called and pulled Tetsusaiga.

"Village protector?" Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha and the old man.

"Yes," said someone at the other side of the street. "He protects our village from demons." Said the voice. A man in a blue and red kimono walked out onto the street and looked up at the newcomers.


	3. Deals

"We were merely flyin' overhead when you protector shot at us. We weren't harming anyone!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I see…" he said and after a minute of watching them he said, "Come with me, there may have een a misunderstanding." He said and ordered someone to take Tarou to be treated as he headed back into the hut he was standing Grabbed Kagome and hopped over the roof and landed in front of the door and they walked inside."May I have your names?"

"Depends on who is asking." Inuyasha said, not trusting the man, though he showed no signs of hostility.

"Understandable response. My name is Ootsuki Akitoki. I am the leader of this village." He said and sat down with a smile, gesturing for them to be seated. Kagome sat down, but glared up at Inuyasha when he remained standing..

"He's is being nice." She said, and he grunted. "Don't make me say it…" she said and he glared at her.

"You wouldn't!" he said. She took an intake of breath as a warning. "Don't you do it, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha….." he flinched as he knew she was gunna say it."….SIT!" and with that he fell to the floor with a hard thud. Akitoki watched in confusion and surprise as this happened. "Now, behave." She said and turned back to Akitoki.

"Interesting. I have noticed that you are only a half demon, but you…" he said turning to Kagome, "You are human, yet your arrow held great spiritual power. Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I am a reincarnation of the Preistess Kikyo." She said with a slight smile. Akitoki smiled back "My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."

"That makes to meet both of you." Inuyasha just grunted as he straightened up and sat on the floor. "Now, we have heard of the demon terrorizing the neighboring villages, and we wanted to take extra precautions. So we hired Tarou to protect the village."

"We were on our way to deal with the demon, when Tarou attacked us. He hit our two-tailed demon cat, Kirara."

"I apologize. Wher is the two-tail now?" he asked. Kagome took a breath to answer and then stopped. "Wait here." She said and scrambled out the door. She looked around, some villagers watch her warily. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "Kirar! A minute later, they appeared over the trees and she shouted again. "Sango! Miroku!"

"Kagome!" they called down and lowered to the ground. The villagers drifted away from them. One called out at them.

"The wench has brought recruits! They will destroy us!"

"Oh, knock it off!" Kagome yelled back. Shippo dropped Miroku on the ground and shifted back to normal and jumped into Kagome's arms in a hug. "Hi, Shippo." She smiled. "Sango, is Kirar all right?"

"She is fine, thanks. What about you and Inuyasha? You guys took off so fast."

"We're fine. Inuyasha is inside. C'mon The village leader, Akitoki, is waiting." She said and lead them inside. Kirara changed, in a burst of flames, back into a small kitten size and followed them in. "Akitoki, I would like to introduce the monk, Miroku. The demon slayer, Sango. The fox demon, Shippo, and the two-tailed cat demon, Kirara." She said sitting back on the floor with Shippo in her lap. Akitoki nodded to each one in greeting as they sat down around him.

"Ah, the two-tail. How badly was she injured?" he asked. Kirara had jumped onto Sango's lap.

"Just grazed on the leg, is all." She said, petting Kirara's head. "She has been through worse."

"If you do not mind, I would like to see her wound treated, please. I feel responsible for the attack on all of you as it was our village protector who shot your friend there." Sango didn't know how to react. She looked at Kirara and Kirara looked up at her. The she trotted over to the village leader. He picked her up and reached over to a bowl where some ground up herbs and plants were and placed them on the wound and then wrapped a bandage around it. "She will be fine now. In a few hours she will walk without a limp." She said and pet Kirara's head and ears before placing her back on the floor where she trotted over to Sango again.

"So what is all this about a village protector?" Miroku asked. "What exactly happened?"

"As I told your friends, we heard of the demon attacks so we decided to hire someone to protect the village from the attack, and when he seen you over head he must have thought you would try to attack. It must have been the two-tail that set him off."

"I was there, too!" Shippo said.

"No one would be threatened by a giant pink ball." Inuyasha said smirking.

"At least I don't need kagome to fight off one guy." Shippo said and earned a hit to the head, causing him to cry.

"Stop it both of you." Kagome said and turned back to Akitoki."Well, if you are all ready worried about the demon, are you saying that you might be the demon's next target?"

"We are the only nearby village who has had nothing remotely done by the demon. Logic says we would be next." Inuyasha thought that over and then smiled.

"Then I guess we're staying here for a while. I plan on tearing that demon to shreads." He said smacking his hand down on his leg.

"You are saying you would help my village?" Akitoki asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but your people here aren't exactly a welcoming committee." Inuyasha said.

"They are merely frightened is all. I will speak to them." He said and stood heading outside, with the others following him. He stepped outside and took a mallet and smacked a medium sized gong beside the posts on his hut. Everyone who heard it walked over to his hut and waited silently. "These people are to be treated with respect. They are here to help ward off the demon that is to come." He began, his voice carrying out to the people in the back farely well. "There was nothing but a misunderstanding between the newcomers and Tarou. No ill was meant towards either."

"Sure about that?" Inuyasha mumbled and Kagome glared, causing him to flinch back.

"Here are our helpers. The demon Slayer, Sango and her two-tailed demon Kirara." He said walking behind them, placing his hand on their shoulder as he said their names. "The monk, Miroku. The Fox demon, Shippo. The Half-demon, Inuyasha, and the Preistess Kagome. All are welcomed guests in this village." He said. The villagers took this in a moment and soon began applauding.

"Got anything to eat around here? I'm starving." Inuyasha said, stretching.

"What do you prefer?" Akitoki asked. Someone in the crowd, the old man from before, called out.

"He will eat us if we are not careful!" Inuyasha took a step forward in anger.

"You wanna say that again, old man?" Inuyasha asked, but by the time he took three steps, Kagome had spoken.

"Sit, boy." She said, and Inuyasha gave a cry of surprise as he hit the ground fast."Quit acting up and behave. Watch yout temper once in a while." The villagers looked on in awe at how a simple word had the demon crashing to the ground.

"We are saved!" Someone cheered and the villagers began to celebrate.


	4. Shimmer's Arrival

**Sorry about not putting this in the first three chapters, but I am still new to all of this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha, but I do own the character named Shimmer. She is solely mine; other than that I own nothing.**

**Please review!! (=^_^=)**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome stayed in the village for a few weeks. They dealt with one or two smaller demons that tried to ruin the village, and the village began trusting them more, though they were still fearful of Inuyasha and his terrible temper. Every time something wrong happened (Mostly because of Kagome's klutziness) Inuyasha would yell and grumble and Kagome would yell sit and solve the matter.

You would think it was typical and things were going well. One day while Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were bathing, something happened. They had been talking and laughing and carrying on when….**SPLASH!!!!**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" the three shouted in surprise as the water splashed over them. Shippo was holding onto Kagome as they calmed a little. There was a spot of bubbles welling up in the water where the splash had come from. The three inched closer to the bubbles, wary of what was in the water. When they were no closer than a foot away, something popped out of the water. A young woman's head and shoulders.

"Hiya!" she said cheerily as she popped out of the water. This caused them to scream again.

"Kagome! Sango, Shippo! What is it?" Inuyasha called as he ran with his Tetsusaiga at the ready, Miroku right behind him. "What happened?" Kagome had heard him yelling and grabbed their towels for them to cover up in – once you have so many bath incidents you learn to grab a towel.

When Inuyasha ran up, and seen the young woman's head and shoulders in the water, he stopped. "Who the hell are you?" he asked pointing Tetsusaiga at her. She had dark blue hair that shimmered like the light on the water when she moved. She stood up out of the water and ringed her hair out. It was a thick mass that fell past her knees and stopped around her ankles.

"I should be safe here." She said and then smiled to Inuyasha and the others. She wore what looked like a strapless swimming top that was dark blue like her hair and she had ribbons tied around her arms, light blue. In fact, all of her clothing and such were various shades of blue. Her skin was pale and it almost glittered in the moonlight, especially when the moonlight hit the water on her skin.

She had a blue shimmery cloth tied around her waist over what was the swimming bottom to her outfit and the cloth stopped at her knees, tied off at an angle at her hip. Deep blue eyes watched them all and were smiling as if she found long lost friends.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo?" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku had come up behind him and seen the girl with blue hair and Sapphire eyes.

"Hello, there!" he said, and Sango threw a rock at him.

"Don't even think about it." She told him angrily. The girl watched them curiously and couldn't help but laugh when the rock hit Miroku in the head and made him fall into the water.

"You guys are funny." She said laughing, the sound like bubbles in a creek.

"Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled, is patience was gone. She looked at him and then frowned.

"I'm not doing anything with your friends. I fell into the pool of water." She said and put her hands on her hips. When she turned to look at each of them, Kagome realized that her hair would shine in such an odd way because she had gems in her hair, as well as pierced in her ears. "I was running from a demon. I lost him hours ago, but I had to keep moving. Then I fell. I popped out of the water and said 'Hi' and they started screaming. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You were running from a demon?" Kagome asked, stepping forward. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, he's been chasing me everywhere, hiding place after hiding place." She said sadly then smiled again. "My name is Shimmer." She said happily.

"Has this demon been demolishing villages and what not?" Inuyasha asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to cause harm, but I was trying to find someone to help me. That demon has been chasing me for a month or so now." She said. "I was-"she was cut off as Inuyasha had pinned her to one of the rocks surrounding the bathing pool with Tetsusaiga at her throat.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome shouted.

"Think about it! The villages are being destroyed, and the first thing they saw was a girl! She leads the demon to destroy those villages." He told them and they gasped and stepped back.

"No! You have it wrong!" she said trying to turn away from the blade. "I'm not helping it! I'm running away from it!" she cried.

"Why are you running from it? What does it want with you?" he asked her. She shook her head. He pushed the blade closer.

"I have no idea!! Honestly!" she said and tears streaked hr face.

"Inuyasha ease up, I think she's telling the truth." Sango said. Miroku put a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come on let her go." Inuyasha gave a growl, but pulled Tetsusaiga away from Shimmer. She slid to the water on her knees and tried to dry her tears. She was shaking with fear as she had almost come close to death once again. She wondered if she would be doomed to be at the edge of Death's blade for the rest of her existence. Kagome knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get her back to the village." Miroku said. He and Inuyasha turned their backs as the girls dressed, and then they walked back to the village to find Akitoki.

"Well, now who is this little imp?" he asked with a warm smile that made Shimmer laugh.

"I am no imp." She laughed, though she carried a tone that implied that he was not too far off either.

"Shimmer, are you a…a demon?" Kagome asked, and it earned her a shocked face from Shimmer.

"No! Of course not! I mean, I am not human, but I am no demon!" she said and she looked offended as well.

"I didn't mean to be rude; it's just that you do not look human. No human has blue hair, or such shimmery skin like yours. It looks as if you are made of water." She said in an awed tone.

"Well, that is because I am _not_ human." She smiled. "But I am neither demon, nor imp." She said.

"So what are you then?" Sango asked as Kirara sat in her lap and Shippo rested in Kagome's. Shimmer looked at all of them as if it was obvious.

"I am a Water Nymph. I thought it was obvious with all of the references you were making to water. I thought you knew" she looked at them.

"Well that explains the odd scent of water coming from you, but I thought it was just because you fell into the bath pool." Inuyasha said. He was sitting the farthest from Shimmer; he still did not trust her since she was seen every time the demon came around. He didn't know if she was lying or not about running away and not leading the demon.

"No, I always smell like water and breezes. It is my natural scent. It helps me when I want to escape into the water and hide from attackers." She told them which caused Inuyasha to cry out.

"Aha! If you can hide in the water, then why is the demon chasing after you? Because you are leading him here!!" he exclaimed into victory. She watched him point at her and then looked to Kagome as if to ask, "Is he always like this?" Kagome nodded her head and then Shimmer looked back up at him and said.

"I cannot hide from the demon because he is a special fire demon who lives off stealing the power of Nymphs of all the elements. He has a crystal in which is embedded into his horn on the top of his head." She said pointing to the middle of her forehead. "He looks like a giant dog made of flames, except his snout, claws, and the horn." She told them. Shippo cowered against Kagome as he heard this.

"He s-s-sounds s-s-scary, w-what did you d-do to him?" Shippo asked frightened.

"I did not do anything to him. I was hiding from him when I heard he was back. But someone snitched me out to him and he found me. I have been running ever since."

"So he wants you because you are a Nymph and he wants your powers. Why?" Akitoki asked to bring things back around.

"Nymphs can shapeshift into their element, but more than that, we can control the elements. He all ready has Fire since he is a fire demon, but he gained the other two as well. They were my siblings. Atreya was air. Niko was earth. I am water. Then there is Rekka. He is Fire. Since the demon is all ready a fire demon, he just wants to get rid of Rekka." She said with a sad face. Atreya and Niko can be saved, if the demon is killed, but that is hard to accomplish." She told them.

"How the hell is it hard? We've probably taken on bigger and worse then him! We defeated Menomaru, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and The Infant. Hell we went through a lot of lesser demons along with them, each of them easy as squishing Miyoga!" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! Don't have such a big ego! And you squish him way too much." she yelled.

"He should quit biting me so much, and running away from the fight won't solve anything, either!"

"Knock it off Inuyasha, or Kagome is going to say it again…" Miroku said, sitting there with his eyes closed. The others were in something of the same position, even Akitoki was that way.

"You know I think you abuse that power, you should take these stupid beads off of me all ready. I was free of them once…maybe I could do it again." He said, starting to talk to himself. He began to pull on the Beads of Subjugation around his neck. As he pulled they would glow a purplish color, and would not remove themselves from his neck.

"SIT!" Kagome said angrily and Inuyasha crashed to the floor, breaking wood as he went. "Leave the beads alone, stop being so mean to Shimmer, and stop being such a pain! You aren't invincible like you think you are, I have been there for those fights too, you know. I have seen you nearly die more times than I ever want to see again!" she said and ran out of the hut. Everyone stared after her in awe, confusion, and sadness.


End file.
